Hoogi
Hoogi is a Spikel Mixel. Description Personality Hoogi may be the slowest moving of the Spikels, but he is always very heartfelt and affectionate. He expresses his emotions freely and dramatically, often going into over-dramatic spells when he gets upset. He cares for his friends and loves to show his love with giant bear hugs even though they have to avoid being cut by his razor sharp claws. He also loves paper-craft, using his sharp blade-like fingers to cut paper into chains. Physical Appearance Hoogi is mostly tan in color. His body is rectangular and also acts as his head. He has two eyes placed on the edges of his body. He has a well-defined jaw with a darker tan stripe right above it and two saber-teeth that point upwards. On top of his head is a darker tan stripe with a single spike. His arms are silver and very long. There are two tan spikes on each of them. His hands are darker tan with a black stripe and brown spike on them. His fingers are tan, but shift to silver blades near the end. He has short black legs that bow and boot-like dark tan feet with two brown toes on each. Ability Origin His fingers are knife-like talons that pierce easily. Calling All Mixels * Twin Slash: Do two quick slashes, damaging all enemies in front of you. * Cut it out: Stun all enemies in range with a cute paper cutout. * Group Hug!: Gather all enemies in front of you into a massively damaging bear hug. Biography Early life Little is known about Hoogi's early life. However, he created a nightly Nuzzle-Wuzzle time with Scorpi at one point. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") While spending a day with his brothers in Mixel Park, Scorpi leaped on his head out of fear from Glurt's overenthusiasm, and stayed on it for a while. When a blast of magic from Magnifo scared him off and caused him to Murp with Glurt, Hoogi was extremely worried for his brother, especially because he was afraid of him missing their nightly Nuzzle-Wuzzle time. After Footi and Torts failed to catch him, he and Glomp Mixed in an attempt, but only managed to crash into a Wiztastics billboard. Once inside the Magic Tent, they climbed the rafters and followed the Murp, eventually catching him. After a blast of magic from Magnifo caused the rafters to break, all of them fell into an upside-down pyramid. ("Murp Romp") When Glomp was sick with a cold, he was one of the Mixels there to try and help him feel better. He suggested a hug, as he believes hugs cure everything. He then decided everyone there needed a hug, causing the others to run away from him. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Further adventures Hoogi was one of almost all of the Mixels who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by King Nixel. He Maxed with his branch of the Spikels in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"And poor little Scorpi will miss our nightly nuzzle-wuzzle time! WHAT’LL WE DO?!" - Hoogi, Murp Romp *"Yeah! He's our bestest nuzzle-wuzzle buddy!" - Hoogi, Murp Romp Set Information |code= CLAW5SOM9 }} Hoogi was released as part of the Series 3 Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41523 and contains 69 pieces. The set includes a Nixel. 41523 Hoogi can be combined with 41521 Footi and 41522 Scorpi to create the Spikels Max. LEGO Shop product description 'Give a massive hug with HOOGI!' ''HOOGI is the slowest moving of the Spikels. This curious-looking member of the fun-loving tribe has giant fang teeth and is also super-affectionate, giving the biggest hugs with its lanky arms. Nixels creatures better watch out! While HOOGI walks as slowly as a zombie, getting grabbed by those spiky claw hands can be very painful. So you may want to avoid a HOOGI hug! *''Features long arms, spiky claw hands, fang teeth and posable joints'' *''Collect all three members of the Spikels tribe to build the super Mixels tribe combo'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 3” (9cm) tall'' Sidebar description Cuddle HOOGI, with claw hands, one of three members of the cute but dangerous Spikels tribe featured in LEGO® Mixels™ Series 3 sets. In-Booklet code Hoogi's in-booklet code for Calling All Mixels is CLAW5SOM9, which is Clawsome when decoded. Trivia *He represents July in the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Hoogi's name is a play on the word "hug", referencing him constantly craving hugs. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Hoogi's voice is provided by Maddie Taylor. Real-life history Hoogi appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2014. Hoogi debuted in the TV series on August 31, 2014 in Murp Romp, while his LEGO set officially became available on August 1 with the rest of Series 3. Gallery Appearances Sources and References External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Spikels Max instructions on LEGO.com |-|Characters= |-|Spikels= |-|Series 3= Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Nixel Included Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Deep voices Category:Fangs Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Two teeth Category:Underbite Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Elemental arms Category:Elemental Hands Category:Mixels with Claws Category:Mixels With Large Hands Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Moving Fingers Category:Three fingers Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Bladed Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Strong Mixels Category:Affectionate Mixels Category:Big heads Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Characters voiced by Maddie Taylor Category:Two Legs